Unrequited
by Fujoshi janai desu yo ne
Summary: Entah berbalas atau tidak, keduanya pun tidak tahu. Apalagi mereka saling memendam perasaannya sendiri.


Iris mata berwarna kuning seperti kucing khas miliknya melebar. Obi tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Atau mungkin bisa dikatakan ia nyaris tidak ingin mempercayainya. Setelah hubungan akrab selama ini yang ia tahu, Shirayuki..

"Gomennasai.. Zen.. tampaknya aku.. bukanlah yang terbaik untukmu."

Disclaimer :

Akagami no Shirayukihime © Sorata Akizuki

Unrequited © Fujoshi Janai desu yo ne

Rated : T

Warning :

OOC, typo(s), Semi-AU,gaje , etc

DLDR, Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading!

Hari itu hari yang lumayan cerah. Meski agak berawan, tetapi cukup cerah untuk hari dimana Obi pertama kali melihat gadis itu. Ya, gadis berambut merah semerah apel bernama Shirayuki yang tampaknya sedang duduk membaca sebuah buku disamping Zen yang sedang tertidur pulas karena bekerja tanpa henti. Ia juga ingat saat itu Adipati Haruka lah yang memerintahkannya untuk mengancam Shirayuki menjauhi Zen agar tidak mencemari kerajaan Clarines. Mengingat seberapa polosnya Obi untuk menuruti perintahnya terkadang membuatnya geli juga. Tetapi ia tahu bahwa hari itu juga takdir yang menuntunnya bersama Shirayuki pun dimulai.

Obi tampaknya lupa sudah berapa lama sejak hari itu. Sekarang ia menjadi pembawa pesan Zen, terkadang menjadi pengawal Shirayuki. Tetapi meskipun begitu, ia diperlakukan hangat oleh sekitarnya, bahkan dianggap seorang teman. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan mengapa ia merasa nyaman tinggal di kerajaan itu.

"Kyaa-!"

"Ojou san!"

"…. Fyuh, arigatou Obi. Kau menyelamatkanku." Ujar Shirayuki yang tampaknya bernafas lega ketika nyaris terpeleset dengan tumpukan buku yang melebihi tingginya itu, dan kini ia bersandar di tangan Obi yang menahan punggungnya dan beberapa buku yang jatuh dari tumpukan yang ia pegang.

"Doumo, sini kubantu sebagiannya." Balas Obi sambil tersenyum yang kemudian melepaskan pegangannya dan mengambil sebagian buku dari tumpukan di hadapan Shirayuki.

Iris hijau milik Shirayuki tampak menatap lama Obi untuk sesaat, yang kemudian ia bentuk senyuman di bibir miliknya.

"Arigatou. Kau sangat baik, Obi." Ujarnya pelan. Ia pun berjalan lebih dahulu dengan sisa buku yang tidak diambil Obi di tangannya agar Obi dapat dengan mudah mengikutinya.

Dan Obi berharap saat itu Shirayuki tidak menoleh ke belakang melihat mukanya yang berusaha ia tutupi karena merah padam. Ia sudah sadar sejak dulu meski ia hanya berdiam diri dan memilih untuk memendamnya. Memendam perasaannya kepada gadis bersurai apel itu.

Senyuman gadis itu selalu membuatnya luluh, entah karena apa. Dan ia pun berusaha menutupi perasaan itu dengan senyuman sekuat tenaga miliknya.

Dan tidak hanya saat itu saja, berkali kali kejadian yang nyaris serupa terjadi.

Obi dan Shirayuki berjalan di daerah gunung yang memutih ditimbun oleh tumpukan salju yang tebal. Shirayuki mencari tumbuhan herbal yang ia butuhkan, sedangkan Obi seperti biasa menjadi pengawal pribadinya. Memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menemukan tumbuhan itu. Ditengah perjalanan, ranting sebuah pohon yang menahan gudukan salju besar tampaknya tidak kuat lagi hingga akhirnya menumpahkan gundukan tersebut tepat diatas Obi. Ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, tetapi,

"Obi! Awas!"

"E-"

BRUK

Shirayuki sukses jatuh di dekapan Obi, yang jatuh di timbunan salju, berniat untuk menyingkirkan Obi agar tidak tertimbun salju tersebut. Obi terkejut tanpa berkata apapun, Irisnya bahkan sempat melebar. Bukan karena saljunya, melainkan karena tindakan Shirayuki yang mengagetkannya.

"Ugh.. Ah! Obi, daijoubu desu ka?!" Ujar Shirayuki yang mengarah tepat ke hadapan Obi. Hanya berjarak sekitar 10 senti antara wajah mereka.

"Daijoubu yo, Ojou san. Kau terlalu berlebihan." Ujar Obi tertawa kecil sambil menepuk kepala Shirayuki.

"Yokatta.." Ucap Shirayuki sambil ikut tertawa. Nyaris membuat jantung Obi berhenti berdetak. Pikirannya mulai meledak. Dengan jarak sedekat itu.. apakah ini mimpi?

"Etto.. Ah! Go-gomennasai!" Ujar Shirayuki cepat setelah menyadari posisinya yang sejak tadi membebani Obi dan segera tegak kembali.

"Um, tidak masalah. Ayo kita lanjut kembali, Ojou san." Ujar Obi tenang sambil kembali berdiri dan mengajak gadis itu untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Yang sebenarnya hanyalah pengalih perhatian Shirayuki agar ia tidak tahu Obi sedang berusaha mengontrol kembali perasaannya yang tadi sempat meledak dan mengembalikan kembali suhu wajahnya seperti semula.

Lalu ketika ia dan gadis berambut apel itu pergi ke Tanbarun untuk memenuhi permintaan pertemuan dengan Pangeran Raj, mereka berdua bertemu di balkon disaat yang sama ketika malam hari. Tepat ketika bulan bersinar terang secara kebetulan,

Ketika adik perempuan Raj yang secara sengaja menubruk Shirayuki hingga terjatuh ke dekapannya,

Saat ia dan Shirayuki terperangkap di bukit tanpa jalan turun, ia menggendong Shirayuki di belakangnya dan melompat terjun ke bawah juga. Dekapan Shirayuki yang erat juga hangat itu sulit ia lupakan,

Juga ketika Shirayuki diculik, tanpa mempedulikan kondisi badannya Obi segera mengejarnya kembali. Ia tidak terlalu ingat apa yang memenuhi pikirannya saat itu, yang ia tahu, ia mengejarnya bukan karena perintah Zen untuk menjaga Shirayuki. Melainkan keinginannya sendiri untuk melindungi Shirayuki.

Dan berbagai kejadian lainnya.

Terkadang Obi memberikan ide ide mendalam untuk Shirayuki ketika bekerja sebagai apoteker kerajaan. Shirayuki pun terkadang menjadi orang yang paling mengerti dirinya.

Obi sendiri pun tidak tahu, sampai kapan perasaannya terus berkembang? Apakah ia akan membiarkannya hingga ketika pernikahan Zen dan Shirayuki membuatnya menggugur dengan sendirinya? Mungkin akan terasa sakit sedikit karena ia belum pernah mengalaminya. Itu pun tidak apa apa, asal ia masih punya tempat nyaman yang tersedia untuknya di sisi mereka, tanpa di sisi istimewa gadis yang ia cintai itu. Itu sudah cukup.

….

"Sudah dekat ya?"

"Tampaknya sebentar lagi."

Kiki dan Mitsuhide hanya tersenyum sambil bergumam sendiri sendiri melihat Zen yang tampaknya sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Tentu saja Obi, yang baru saja selesai menolong Ryuu di kebun tanaman herbal kerajaan dan datang ke ruangan, terlihat keheranan melihat tingkah orang orang di sekelilingnya.

"Etto.. apa yang terjadi?" Ujarnya pelan yang segera ditarik kedua pengawal setia pangeran tersebut keluar ruangan.

"Jangan ganggu Zen, ini menyangkut masa depannya kau tahu!" Tegas Mitsuhide kepada Obi, yang tentu saja masih membuatnya kebingungan.

"Hah? Masa depan?"

"Biar aku saja yang menjelaskan, dasar." Ujar Kiki yang tampaknya terganggu oleh penjelasan tidak lengkapnya Mitsuhide dan menyingkirkannya menggantikan penjelasan.

"ia sedang memikirkan keputusan untuk melamar Shirayuki. Kami tidak tahu detailnya, tapi tampaknya seperti itu." Ujar Kiki tanpa ragu.

"Eh?"

Mereka berdua tampaknya senang hingga berkali kali mengintip isi ruangan Zen, yang nampaknya Zen masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tapi berbeda dengan Obi.

"…. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan berjalan jalan ke sekitar kerajaan agar tidak mengganggu Zen." Ucapnya sambil menyengir lebar ke MItsuhide Kiki dan segera melangkah menjauh.

Kiki terlihat menatap Obi yang semakin menjauh itu sambil terdiam,

"Ng? ada apa Kiki?" Ujar Mitsuhide yang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Zen ke gadis partnernya itu.

"Tidak ada apa apa, tetapi.." Kiki mengambil jeda beberapa detik hingga ia menatap kembali Mitsuhide dari Obi yang sudah menghilang.

"Rasanya Obi tidak seperti biasanya."

…

Sebenarnya ia berjalan tidak terlalu jauh dari ruangan itu, namun ia berusaha bersandar di tembok lorong yang ada di sebelahnya. Pandangannya menjadi gelap. Ia tahu, ia sudah sangat tahu saat ini akan datang juga. Tetapi kenapa reaksinya sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ia pikirkan?

Perlahan ia menutup mata,

Sebentar lagi.. kah..

"Are? Obi? Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

Matanya terbuka. Suara ini.. Perlahan ia menegakkan kembali kepalanya, dan melihatnya. Irisnya langsung menangkap surai berwarna merah khas gadis itu. Shirayuki.

"Juga.. kenapa kau menangis?" Ujar Shirayuki yang langsung mendekatinya dengan wajah khawatir.

Tunggu, menangis?

Obi segera menyentuh pipinya. Benar, beberapa tetes air mata yang ia sentuh membasahi jarinya. Tetapi kenapa ia menangis? Ia sendiri bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

"Ahaha, tentu saja tidak Ojou san. Mata ku kemasukkan debu dari angin jendela. Tidak usah khawatir." Ucapnya ringan sambil berusaha menyekanya dengan senyum lebar. Walau itu hanyalah kebohongan buatannya.

Tiba tiba saja pipinya disentuh oleh sebuah lipatan kain dari tangan gadis itu.

"Souka.. Yokatta, kukira ada apa." Ujar Shirayuki yang membantu menyeka air matanya sambil tersenyum ceria.

Mungkin saat saat ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kali bagi dirinya untuk bisa sedekat ini dengan Shirayuki.

Obi hanya tersenyum pelan. "Arigatou Ojou san, maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir."

Shirayuki hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya sembari menyimpan kembali saputangannya di dalam saku jas putih khas apoteker kerajaan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Ojou san? Bukannya kau membantu si kecil Ryuu meneliti beberapa ramuan obat baru?" Ujar Obi yang sudah stabil kembali dan bersikap biasa.

"Ah, aku sudah selesai dengan bagianku. Dan mereka menyuruhku untuk menemani Zen. Jadi kulakukan saja." Ucap Shirayuki menjelaskan.

Ah, tampaknya seluruh kerajaan sudah mengetahui rencana Zen.

"Lalu apakah kau akan pergi menemui Zen?" Ujar Obi pelan. Cukup menyakitkan untuknya. Tapi tidak seberapa dengan sebelumnya tanpa Shirayuki.

"Un, aku ingin menemui Kiki dan Mitsuhide juga. Apakah kau mau ikut Obi?" Tanya Shirayuki sambil menatap langsung Obi.

Sesaat, Obi sudah menduga seluruh kerajaan pasti sudah siap dengan semua ini.

"Tidak, aku ada urusan lain. Ojou san pergi saja duluan." Ujar Obi sambil tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan kearah yang berbeda dari Shirayuki.

"Souka.. –Jaa Obi." Ucap Shirayuki yang kemudian berbalik dan berjalan kearah ruangan Zen.

Ia sudah merelakannya. Tempat yang nyaman tanpa disisi istimewa Shirayuki pun akhirnya akan terwujud sebentar lagi.

…

Obi yang setelah bertemu dengan Shirayuki di lorong tadi berada di atas pohon sekitar taman itu secara tidak sengaja menyaksikannya situasi lamaran yang disiapkan Zen untuk Shirayuki.

Di taman itu, di tengah tengah kumpulan pepohonan yang seperti hutan di dalam kerajaan, tempat Zen dan Shirayuki pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya masing masing, mereka berdua terdiam. Beberapa detik yang lalu, Zen akhirnya mengungkapkannya. Seluruh perasaannya hingga berakhir dengan keinginan untuk memiliki gadis itu secara resmi. Pernikahan. Tempat kedua mempelai mengucapkan kesetiaannya hingga akhir dan saling mengisi satu sama lain.

Shirayuki terdiam. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya. Kejadian yang membuatnya terlihat bahagia hingga ingin menangis.

Harusnya seperti itu.

Tetapi di mata Obi, Shirayuki tidak menunjukkan gerak gerik apapun. Bahkan gadis bersurai merah itu menunduk. Tangannya mencengkram kuat roknya.

Zen bahkan terdiam kebingungan. Apakah ia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"Shirayuki?" Ucapnya pelan sambil mendekati Shirayuki.

"… Arigatou.."

Suara Shirayuki memecah keheningan membuatnya berhenti bergerak. Kepala Shirayuki menegak, memperlihatkan raut wajah yang terlihat menahan tangisnya. Anginnya berhembus melewati mereka berdua, yang juga melayang layangkan rambut merah milik gadis itu. Iris biru Zen melebar menatap Shirayuki.

"Demo,  
Gomennasai.. Zen.. tampaknya aku.. bukanlah yang terbaik untukmu."

Kalimat itu memecahkan suasana. Baik Zen maupun Obi yang mendengarkan mereka.

Iris mata berwarna kuning seperti kucing khas miliknya melebar. Obi tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Atau mungkin bisa dikatakan ia nyaris tidak ingin mempercayainya. Setelah hubungan akrab selama ini yang ia tahu, Shirayuki.. menolak lamaran Zen?

"Kenapa kau berpikir demikian?" Tanya Zen pelan, yang sedikit syok dengan jawaban Shirayuki yang tidak ia perkirakan. Memang itulah ciri gadis itu. Tidak bisa ditebak.

"Karena perasaanku sendiri pun.. tidak memilih dirimu, Zen.." Ucap Shirayuki pelan. Berusaha mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

Zen hanya tersenyum kelam. "Begitukah.."

"Un." Ucap Shirayuki pendek sambil mengangguk pelan. "Aku.. memili-"

"Cukup. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya. Jika itu pilihanmu, aku tidak akan memaksa, Shirayuki." Ujar Zen pelan sambil berusaha menatap Shirayuki dengan tegar. "Terima kasih.. aku senang dengan jawabanmu yang sesungguhnya."

Kata kata terakhirnya itu membuat Shirayuki tidak sanggup menatapnya lagi, hingga lari kedalam pepohonan lebat di sisi sisi taman.

Zen akhirnya meninju pohon di dekatnya, mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya. Ia tidak bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan gadis yang sudah lama ia cintai itu. Perasaaannya hanyalah mimpi belaka.

"Siall!"

Obi, yang belum beranjak dari posisinya sejak tadi terdiam membatu. Lagi lagi tindakan tidak terduga khas Shirayuki mengagetkannya. Tidak tahan melihat Zen, akhirnya ia berniat menyusul Shirayuki.

…

Dirinya sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti. Awalnya ia percaya itulah perasaan indah yang selama ini ia tidak pernah rasakan. Namun tiba tiba saja semua berubah ke orang yang berbeda. Bukan lagi Zen.

"Ojou san?"

Suara itu. Perlahan iris hijau miliknya berpindah dari sisi gelapnya kedua kaki yang ia peluk dan mendongak menatap pemuda assassin bermata kucing itu.

"Obi.."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Ia berjalan mendekatinya kemudian duduk di sebelahnya tanpa ragu.

"… Apakah kau mendengar percakapan tadi?"

"Ah, ketahuan ya?"

Pemuda yang jujur sekali.. juga.. baik.

Shirayuki melirik Obi yang tampaknya tenang tenang saja duduk disampingnya tanpa bertanya apapun disaat ia sedang dalam keberatan.

"Kau.. tidak akan bertanya apapun?"

"Ng? Tentang penolakanmu tadi? Kenapa aku harus bertanya? Jika itu keputusanmu berarti tidak ada masalah kan?" Jawabnya kalem sambil bersandar di batang pohon di belakangnya. Menikmati kesejukan di bawah pohon. Separuh yang dikatakan Obi memang benar, tetapi ia sendiri merasa bersalah.

"Aku.. sudah tidak punya hak lagi untuk menatap Zen." Ujar Shirayuki pelan setelah beberapa saat terdiam menerawang diantara keheningan mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak mengerti diriku sendiri, bahkan aku sudah merasa tidak pantas lagi berada disini, di kerajaan ini.. setelah mencampakkan perasaan Zen begitu saja, aku tidak sanggup lagi melihat Kiki, Mitsuhide, Ketua, Ryuu, juga para prajurit lainnya.. aku.. tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi." Shirayuki mulai terisak. Suaranya bergetar. Ia pun memendam wajahnya di antara kedua kaki yg ia peluk.

"Lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

"Eh?" Iris hijau Shirayuki melebar dan menoleh kearah Obi.

"Meskipun kerajaan menolakmu,  
aku akan tetap berada disisimu. Ojou san." Ucap Obi pelan,

Kedua pipi Shirayuki bersemu merah. Iris hijaunya melebar bertanda ia terkejut mendengar pernyataannya. Dan Shirayuki segera menunduk, mempererat pelukan kedua kakinya.

Akhirnya Obi mengatakannya. Perasaan yang entah sejak kapan ia pendam beberapa kali keluar begitu saja. Obi menerawang langit di atas pohon tempat ia dan Shirayuki bersandar. Ia tidak terlalu mengharapkan balasannya. Yang jelas, beban perasaannya sudah lenyap dan ia lega.

"Aku pun.. ingin bersamamu juga."

Kalimat itu pun keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Perasaan yang ia kira tidak akan pernah berbalas, justru sebaliknya. Iris hijau gadis itu berusaha menangkap wajah pemuda disebelahnya itu, yang terkejut tanpa berkata apapun. Sejak perasaannya berpindah, entah kapan ia baru menyadarinya. Obi yang berusaha melindunginya, bahkan meski itu hanyalah perintah dari Zen, entah kenapa merubah perasaaannya.

Ketika ia beberapa kali jatuh ke dekapan Obi, ia sudah bersemu merah. Entah degupan jantungnya yang tidak normal atau karena senang, ia tidak tahu. Reaksi yang sama ketika ia memeluk erat Obi dan terjun bersama ke bawah bukit, ia berusaha menyembunyikannya, yang tampaknya berhasil tidak diketahui Obi sendiri.  
Terkadang ia merasa sedih melihat Obi dari kejauhan, apakah ia bisa mendapatkan pemuda itu?

"Puh-" Suara itu terdengar dari mulut Obi. Seketika ia tertawa, yang membuat Shirayuki pun ikut tertawa juga. Menertawakan kebodohan mereka berdua yang selama ini saling berbalas tetapi tidak juga menyadarinya. Setelah agak reda, perlahan Obi pun melihat wajah gadis bersurai merah itu, yang tampaknya sudah kembali ceria. Ia pun tersenyum kecil.

"Aku pasti akan melindungimu, Shirayuki."

END

Extra~

Saat itu, Obi berhadapan langsung dengan majikannya, Zen, di ruangan itu. Hanya mereka berdua.

"Jadi.. Akhirnya kaulah yang berhasil mendapatkan hatinya.. Obi?" Ucap Zen perlahan sambil menatap Obi.

"Maafkan aku tuan, tetapi perasaanku dengannya pun sama." Ujar Obi sopan memejamkan kedua matanya sambil bertekuk lutut.

"Kami berdua pun siap dikeluarkan dari kerajaan ini-"

"Tunggu, tidak usah sampai seperti itu. Kalian tetap akan diterima tinggal di kerajaan ini." Ucap Zen cepat memotong perkataan Obi.

"Eh?" Obi segera mendongak, menatap langsung majikannya itu.

Zen pun beranjak perlahan dari kursinya dan menerawang ke langit di luar jendelanya itu. "Jika itu kebahagiaan yang Shirayuki pilih, aku tidak masalah. Aku senang ia bahagia." Ucapnya sambil perlahan menatap Obi.

"Meskipun takdir kita berbeda, kita semua adalah teman bukan?" Lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum kecil. Iris Obi melebar, dan hanya membalas dengan senyum kecilnya juga. Benar benar tempat yang hangat.

"Sungguh kehormatan untukku tetap bisa melayanimu, tuan."

Note:  
Fujoshi janai is back~  
Nyaha akhirnya selesai juga ini FF nan gaje ini :'v  
Untuk memuaskan nafsu terpendam, gara gara couplenya ga pernah masuk ke 10 besar anitrendz poll  
Udah bikin dari 2 bulan yang lalu tapi gara gara tugas ga kelar kelar.. TwT  
Di FF ini emang banyak kejadian yang buatan saya, ga ada di manga maupun animenya jadi maklumin aja :v /plak  
Arigatou sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ^w^)/  
Jaa, silahkan reviewnya~


End file.
